Saving the Swan
by Shelbhamb
Summary: An alternate ending for the season 5A finale. Emma pays the price and Hook will stop at nothing to get her back from the Underworld. This is my first fanfic since my Twilight phase so please be gentle. I'm just doing this for fun to pass time until the next season.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Sacrifice

Nimue choked Emma with her magic, knowing it wouldn't kill her but it would stop her from saving her family from going to the underworld.

"Killian, please!" Emma gasped.

"That's enough!" Killian shouted.

Killian took Excalibur and turned to look at the dark ones.

"What are you doing?" Nimue screeched

"Deciding what kind of man I want to be." Killian held Excalibur and began absorbing the darkness. All of the dark ones were contained within the sword. Killian dropped it and Emma snatched it from the ground.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Killian pleaded

"I'm finishing this. None of this would have happened if It weren't for me. I have all of the darkness contained but I won't be able to hold it long." She said with a shaken voice

"No, you can't. It should be me." Killian felt like everything was spinning. His heart sinking.

"No, this is my fault, not yours. I caused all of this, Killian. I'm so sorry for everything."

"You were the dark one for six weeks and only gave in for love. I was the dark one for five minutes and became hellbent on revenge. If anyone deserves to go to the underworld it's me." Killian pleaded.

They were both in tears now. "Please Killian, I can't hold it much longer" Emma strained.

"I don't want to lose you, Swan." Killian murmured

"I don't want to lose you either, but I have to pay the price. I love you." She said as she embraced him In a kiss.

"I love you too, Emma." Almost a whisper now.

Excalibur was shaking in her hands. She looked at Killian lovingly.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"No it's not, don't do this-" before Killian could finish Emma impaled herself with Excalibur.

"No, no, no. Emma!" Killian yelped as he caught her and laid her down gently in the grass. Regina covered Henry's eyes as she turned away, tears streaming down her face.

Emma transformed back into her normal self, she touched his face and he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I love you." Her voice so weak now

"No swan, don't leave me." Killian cried

"Mom!" Henry ran over crying.

"Henry! I love you." She reached for his hand but it fell and hit the ground. She was gone.

"Why would she do that," Regina cried, "how could she be so stupid?"

Mary Margaret hadn't even made it over to her, she was collapsed on the ground crying so hard no sound escaped her mouth. David was holding her with tears in her eyes.

"It bloody well should have been me, but she's so damn stubborn." I cried

"You're damn right it should have been you, it's all of your fault these dark ones showed up!" Regina yelled.

"Please, stop fighting! I just lost my daughter for the second time and I know she wouldn't want us to fight over this. She did what she thought needed to be done. She died a hero." Mary Margaret finally managed to make it over to Emma's body holding her hand and showering it with kisses.

Killian stood up and backed away, he needed to get away. Better yet, he needed to go to the Jolly Roger. Everything that had happened was too much for him to digest. He turned to leave in tears.

"Where are you going, Hook?" David yelled.

"I am going to the Jolly Roger to clear my mind, mate." Killian said punctually not turning around to look at him.

"You can't just run from your problems Hook, sooner or later, you're going to have to face them."

"Aye Mate, I'm aware of that, but tonight I would like to grieve alone."

Hook walked to the docks. It was cold and foggy but he didn't care. He had been numb since Emma died. He finally reached the dock and sat on the Jolly Roger. He pulled his rum out and popped the cap off with his mouth.

"To you, Swan. You're a bloody hero." A tear flowed down his cheek as he threw back a swig.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth

Emma awoke on a couch in her house. She was in her normal attire. As soon as her eyes open she jolted up.

"Killian!" She exclaimed. But there was no one there. She got up and looked around. Everything appeared to be the same, had it all been a dream? If it was she needed to find her family. She bolted out the door and headed for Granny's.

Once she arrived, she realized it wasn't the same Storybrooke she once called home. It was hazy, and just had a different air about it. The clock was in pieces and obviously not ticking.

"I have to figure out what's going on." She muttered to herself. She exploded through the entrance at Granny's going straight to the counter for answers.

"Can anyone tell me where in the hell I am?" Emma demanded.

"Oh the irony in your word choice my dear." The blind witch joked from behind the counter.

"Isn't it obvious darling, you're in hell." A familiar voice chimed.

Emma turned to see Cruella sitting at a table in the corner. Emma grabbed a knife and slammed her against a wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use this on you." Emma's face nearly an inch from Cruella's

"Well it's really simple, you see, you can't kill someone who's already dead." Cruella snapped.

"So it's real." Emma stammered as she dropped the knife and stepped back.

"Yes, it appears the savior has finally gotten what she deserves," Cruella said, "I think a glass of gin is in order for this special occasion."

Emma couldn't believe it. She was in the underworld. No family. No Killian. Just a place filled with bad guys that hated her.

"Is there anyway... For me to reach them? To let them know I'm-."

"Dead? Darling stop, you're almost making me feel sorry for you." Cruella paused, "Why are you here? Only people with unfinished business end up in this realm."

"I- I don't know, I guess that's what I need to figure out." Emma muttered.

"Well good luck with that darling, the lord of the underworld doesn't take a liking to the hopeful souls down here. He doesn't want anyone to move on. But there is a phone booth that will allow you to talk to your precious family. I figure if I don't tell you, you'll find it on your own anyways. Don't say I never did anything for you." Cruella walked away.

"Thanks." Emma said astonished. She ran out of granny's and to the booth. There was a line but she didn't mind waiting her turn if it meant she could get a message to the world above.

"Killian!" Emma yelled.

"Bloody hell, is that you Swan?" Killian turned and saw her across the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"It's so good to see you, I don't have long." She said. Hook ran over to her to embrace her but her hands went through her as if she were a ghost

"I don't understand, are you a ghost?"

"No Killian, you're asleep. This is a dream. The only thing that's real is that I am talking to you. I'm in the underworld. I evidently has unfinished business I have to sort out, but I just wanted to let you know I'm as okay as a dead person can be."

"I miss you, Swan." Killian's eyes welling up with tears, "Dream or not, it's so good to hear your voice."

"I know, you too. I love you Killian. Take care of my family." Emma's voice was shaking.

"No don't go, you just got here." Killian reached for her hand but she faded from the dream.

Killian awoke on his ship and shot straight up. He couldn't decide if what he had just experienced was just made up in his head or real.

The sun was rising, and Killian knew he needed to go talk to Emma's family and tell them what happened. He feared they would blame the rum and not believe it was real. As he sat in the docks his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar whisper.

"Bloody Hell?" He muttered to himself. He knew exactly what it was. The dagger of the dark one was calling to him.

"That can't be possible, Emma destroyed the darkness."

Killian followed the whispers all the way to Mr. Golds pawn shop. The sign read closed.

"He didn't..." Killian trailed off.

"Oh but I did, dearie."

Killian turned around to see Mr. Gold behind him.

"Crocodile! You let Emma die in vain?"

"I simply took advantage of the situation. Emma was just a conduit of sorts."

"Listen here-" Killian froze.

"Ah, ah, ah dearie. Do you really think you can kill me when I have all of the power of the past dark ones- including Miss Swan and you?"

"No, but I can run straight to Belle and let her know you haven't changed one bit Crocodile!"

"I could kill you right now, end this once and for all!" Gold snapped.

"But you won't because you don't want to raise suspicion, dark one. You've been to the underworld, can you open the portal?" Killian questioned.

Gold released him from his magical hold.

"Yes, I can."

"Well good, I'll keep your secret if you make that deal with me."

"Well, how can I refuse a deal..."

"I'll call you when I'm ready, I have to go tell Emma's family there's hope. They'll want to know. This will make her boy- your grandson very happy." Killian walked away.

"You know, for what it's worth, I was hoping you would die, not her." Gold yelled.

Killian stopped in his tracks, "You and me both, crocodile." He said solemnly.

Reviews, thoughts, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter Three: Hope

Chapter 3: Hope

"Snow, we need to go." David said solemnly giving her a gentle tug. "We have another child that needs us." Everyone with th exception of Hook and Gold were still with Emma. Snow hadn't moved from her position by her side since she made it over there. Her hand never letting go of Emma's even as they put her body on the stretcher to take her to the morgue.

"It just isn't fair." She cried weakly.

David said nothing. He stood there with his arms crossed unable to look at Emma or Snow. He knew If he looked at them it would make it real.

"I know there is nothing I can say to make this better but Emma died a hero and that's something no one can take from her. It runs in her blood and I will always miss her and appreciate her sacrifice to keep my happy ending in tact. We know the result would have been far worse if the darkness had tethered to me." Regina assured. She was still holding Henry who had cried to the point of looking numb.

"It doesn't, but thanks Regina. I know you two had a rough start but in the end you were close. You shared something David and I never could with her." Snow said. She approached Regina with open arms.

"I'm so sorry, Snow. For everything." Regina whispered in her ear as they embraced.

"How about we get out of these woods and go back to the loft and have some hot cocoa?" Snow suggested looking at David then Henry. Robin took Regina's hand.

"I think that's a great idea." Robin spoke for the first time since everything has happened.

"With cinnamon." Henry said almost with a hint of a smile. "For mom."

For a moment they all tried to push the horrible events from their mind and tried to embrace the happy memories except for David. His hope was exhausted. He reluctantly left the scene and followed to the loft.

When they arrived they were surprised to see the door was unlocked.

"Let me go first, if there's something waiting on the other side I'm the only one who can protect us." Regina insisted.

She pushed the door open to see hook sitting at the table flipping through the few pictures of Emma and him together while drinking a fresh cup of coffee.

"Hook what are-" David asked but hook cut him off.

"I am hear to restore hope, mate. I spoke with Emma last night."

"You were probably drunk, Captain Guyliner." Regina interrupted rolling her eyes as she and the rest of the group went to have a seat.

"Watch it, Regina. I wasn't drunk I was asleep."

"So you were dreaming, Hook we know you're hurting but-" Hook cut Regina off

"But nothing! Would you bloody listen to me! I know it was real. She was there in my dream and obviously that wasn't real but her words. It was her." He exclaimed

"How do you know for sure?" Snow muttered.

"I think I can prove it." Henry said while approaching the table. He through the story book down to a new page.

"Henry, I thought you destroyed the pen." Regina questioned.

"I thought about it, but I decided not to. Look at this page. It's Hook and my mom on his ship but it's after she died."

"Emma needed to get a message to her true love... She found the phone booth that allowed messages to be sent from the underworld to the world above." Regina read.

"I'm her true love?" Hook gazed at the page tracing his finger over the image of Emma.

"She's trapped in the underworld? why?"

David asked filling with rage.

"She told me she had unfinished business, she didn't know what it was. She just wanted me to know she was okay." Hook trailed.

"How can she be okay when she's stuck in the underworld?" Snow snapped.

"Aye, I agree, but I have more information."

"And what would that be?" Robin Hood asked.

"The crocodile- he played us all. He's the dark one again. He used Emma to channel the darkness directly to him. He's even more powerful than before."

"He has no idea what's coming for him." David yelled as he slammed his fist on the table.

"He betrayed us. Again." Snow stammered.

"Don't pursue him, mate. He'll kill you before you can even take a step towards him." Hook said as he studied the pain on David's face. "Besides, I've already made a deal with the crocodile." A smile creeped on his face.

"And what would that be?" Regina asked looking skeptically at hook. "Any deal with gold comes at a price."

"He's paying the price, his dark one secret remains safe as long as he helps us get into the underworld. You and David, you share a heart right?" Hook looked over at snow and David.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Aye, then so will we." Hook's voice filled with determination.

"When do we go?" Snow questioned getting up from the table to put her jacket on.

"As soon as I give the crocodile the go ahead."

They arrived back at the place where it all began. It was dusk outside and there was a chill in the air. Hook stood by Gold close to the edge of the water.

"Well what are you waiting for? Bloody do it crocodile!" Hook yelled motioning him to open the portal.

"Are you certain you want to do this? Coming from someone who's been to hell and back trust me when I say it's not a place you want to go."

"Do it!" Hook's eyes filled with rage and his jaw clenched.

Gold gave him a 'you've been warned look' and took the dagger slicing his hand dripping the blood in the water. Fog took over the pond and a ghostly ship approached them. Hook stepped in the water towards the boat while everyone followed distantly behind him.

"I will find you Emma, I will always find you." Hook muttered to himself so he was the only one who could hear his words.

Reviews? Thanks for reading.


End file.
